


Filming You

by chaosmo



Series: Pounding Sarada [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Age Difference, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Height Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Squirting, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Overstimulation, Pedophilia, Size Kink, Slight Incest, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, tied-up, underage squirting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmo/pseuds/chaosmo
Summary: Tidak pernah sekali pun terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke bahwa suatu saat ia akan melihat sebuah wajah familiar di situs dewasa kegemarannya. Basah dan tak berdaya. Ereksi dan terstimulasi. Hasrat terlarang itu membuat Sasuke mencari jalan lain untuk memuaskan tubuh anaknya. Ketika fantasi itu terwujudkan, Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti menyaksikan anaknya dipuaskan oleh dua pria dewasa.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Pounding Sarada [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964839
Kudos: 12





	Filming You

**Author's Note:**

> (penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeser pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini)

_._

** _Filming You by Gandaria_ **

_Boruto Next Generation / Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_Karakter: Uchiha Sarada (13), Uchiha Sasuke (43), Uzumaki Naruto (43), Pria 1- Pria 2 (dari series Naruto juga tapi silakan ditebak sendiri)_

**Warn** : _extremely underage, multiple squirting, threesome, forced orgasm, height kink, size kink_

(penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeser pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini)

* * *

Suara desahan dan pemandangan tubuh yang berkeringat itu seakan menghipnotis Sasuke. Hari libur kali ini hanya diisi dengan pemandangan vagina encer yang berulang kali diselimuti selaput lendir bening. Dua puting yang mengeras dan daging payudara remaja berlumur keringat yang terpantul laju. Cipratan-cipratan mani yang mengenai kamera dan suara desahan seorang gadis remaja yang tidak terlihat wajahnya. Ya. Singkatnya, pria 43 tahun itu hanya untuk menonton video porno kiriman dari Naruto sepanjang hari yang gadisnya entah siapa.

"Umur berapa gadis ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan setengah pandangan masih terfokus pada tubuh mungil yang mengayun laju di atas tempat tidur. Melihat perutnya yang kencang dan lapisan keringat yang mengkilat. Payudaranya yang masih terlihat kencang saat terbanting-banting menunjukkan bahwa gadis ini masih di bawah umur.

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Naruto setengah tertawa saat mereka berbincang di telepon. "Dia bisa _threesome_ denganmu juga."

"Menurutku dia masih di bawah umur."

Dari ujung telepon terdengar suara Naruto yang bersiul. "Kurasa, ya. Lubangnya sangat ketat hingga kau akan bisa merasa tersedot ke dalam liang surganya."

Sasuke menyaksikan dengan fokus ke arah pemandangan tubuh seorang anak kecil yang tengah tersentak-sentak oleh orgasmenya sendiri dari salah satu video yang ia temukan di internet.

Video yang sudah ditonton oleh lebih dari 17 juta orang itu menampilkan sesosok perempuan mungil di bawah umur dengan kondisi telanjang bulat dan wajah ditutupi bantal yang tengah bermasturbasi.

Tubuh mungilnya berlapis keringat, mengkilat, tampak berkilauan oleh selaput bening yang menggoda. Kedua puting yang belum tumbuh besar itu mengeras yang mengacung di udara. Perutnya yang rata mengembang dan mengempis seiring dengan sapuan efek orgasme yang mendera di bagian saluran kencingnya. Kelamin basahnya yang merah menggoda nampak jelas berkedut-kedut di kamera, menandakan dirinya sedang berjuang untuk terus memuntahkan cairan orgasme yang membuncah dan membludak dari dalam dirinya.

_"Ahh, angh, Ayah, ahh."_

Sasuke sudah pernah melihat ratusan video porno di internet dan ia tahu betul bahwa tubuh anak ini tengah diserang oleh gencaran klimaks yang berlebih, sehingga tubuhnya sendiri pun tidak bisa ia kontrol. Kakinya terus bergoyang ke sana kemari dengan kondisi paha terbuka, meski ia nampak merengek.

Cipratan demi cipratan yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya semakin tak terkendali, seperti ketika kita memukul sebuah balon berisi air dan kemudian balon itu pecah mengucurkan pancuran air ke udara.

_"Angh, ANGH, Ayah!"_

Video itu berlangsung selama 7 menit dan sudah disukai oleh lebih dari 2 juta orang dari salah satu situs dewasa.

Judulnya adalah ' _i_ _imagined my Dad fcked me hard'_ dan kontennya adalah seorang gadis kecil yang meraung, merengek kesakitan, di tengah serangan orgasme hebat yang berlangsung lama.

Meskipun di menit ini adalah bagian klimaksnya, di mana si gadis kecil ini nampak semakin meraung, menekan bantal semakin kuat ke wajahnya, sementara pinggulnya terus mengaduk seperti menjepit sebuah kemaluan tak kasat mata, namun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak fokus dengan hal itu.

_"Ahh, angh ... Ayah ... ahh."_

Yang membuatnya terdiam dan berpikir keras adalah pemandangan seprei kusut yang tengah basah tergenangi cairan mani itu, tempat tidur bermotif kayu yang tengah berderit-derit itu, dinding-dinding berisi foto sekolah, dan postur tubuh yang masih berwujud gadis 13 tahun yang tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya itu, tak lain adalah sosok putrinya sendiri. Sarada Uchiha.

Sarada tengah bermasturbasi dan berfantasi dengan dirinya sendiri, ayah tirinya.

.

.

Menyadari bahwa Sarada sudah membuat 10 video porno dengan dirinya yang terus bermasturbasi, berfantasi membayangkan Sasuke menggenjot vaginanya dengan ganas, seketika membuat akun yang baru berumur 3 minggu di situs porno itu menjadi peringkat pertama dalam rekor video yang paling banyak ditonton.

" _Aku berharap putriku juga seperti ini._ "

" _Siapa ayahnya? Mengapa ia menyia-nyiakan permainan dari putri kecil yang haus genjotan ini?_ "

" _Aku bisa membuatnya orgasme terus-menerus sepanjang malam_."

" _Vagina yang sangat basah untuk ukuran gadis kecil. Ayahmu pasti akan bangga_."

" _Wow, berapa kali kau squirting di depan kamera, Nak? Mungkin kau harus menyimpannya saat sudah bisa bermain dengan ayahmu_."

" _Teruslah membuat video seperti ini. Mungkin suatu saat ayahmu akan menonton. Dan di saat itulah kita akan mendapatkan unggahan terbaru video dari gadis kecil ini_."

Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah Sasuke, sang Ayah yang dimaksud, sudah menonton semua video cabul milik Sarada. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia pun menggunakan media video tersebut untuk bermasturbasi juga. Ya. Sasuke Uchiha baru bermasturbasi menggunakan video porno milik putri tirinya. Di dalam genggamannya, kemaluannya berdiri tegak dan bulat, keras dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Cairan-cairan ejakulasi tipis yang menggenangi ujung kejantanannya juga menunjukkan bahwa ia juga ikut terangsang melihat putrinya yang menggeliat dengan vagina ketat yang berkedut-kedut basah.

Sejauh ini sudah 10 video yang Sarada unggah dalam tiga minggu berturut-turut, menunjukkan fakta bahwa ia setidaknya membuat video dalam tiga hari sekali. Dan sudah lebih dari belasan juta pria-pria kesepian di luar sana yang menikmati genjotan indahnya tiap malam.

Tapi bagaimana perasaanmu jika genjotan itu ditujukan padamu? Ya. Goyangan pinggul yang indah itu disiapkan untukmu.

" _Hhh ... Ayahh ... Hngh ..._ "

Sasuke menyaksikan pasang surut tubuh Sarada yang mengayun menggiring gelora orgasme susulan yang melanda tubuh mungilnya. " _... Aku-hngh ... mau ... pipis, Ayahh ..._ "

Putrinya yang masih berumur 13 tahun sudah mengerti perasaan birahi.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan ini Sasuke menghabiskan malam dengan menonton video-video cabul dari akun yang kini menduduki peringkat pertama di situs kesayangannya.

Sasuke sudah hapal seluruh lekuk tubuh Sarada yang berkeringat, bentuk payudaranya yang mengeras. Bentuk putingnya yang mengacung tegak. Belahan vaginanya yang basah. Pinggulnya yang bergoyang ritmis dan sensual.

Sasuke selalu mengingat bentuk vagina Sarada saat hendak menciptakan orgasme. Lipatan tebal itu berkedut-kedut basah, merah lebam, dan sedikit menimbulkan getaran di sekitar dinding-dindingnya. Sasuke sudah hapal betul postur tubuh Sarada saat akan mencapai puncak orgasmenya. Tubuh mengejang, jari-jari kakinya tertekuk, perut mengempis, tulang punggung yang melengkung indah dan pinggul menusuk udara.

Dan yang terlebih, Sasuke akan selalu mengingat teriakan Sarada saat mencapai puncak. Erangan bercampur desah, rengekan manja, rakus.

" _Ayah! Ngh! Ahh, Ayah ... Aangh ..._ "

Seakan-akan Sasuke-lah yang membuatnya orgasme secara langsung. Padahal sebaliknya, pertunjukkan masturbasi yang hebat itulah justru yang membuat kemaluan Sasuke tanpa disadari mengacung tegak.

Dan Sasuke pun selalu hapal kebiasaan Sarada setelah dilanda gelombang orgasme demi orgasme tanpa henti.

Dia akan berbaring diam dalam kelelahan, menarik oksigen banyak-banyak, mencicipi sedikit air mani yang tersisa di vagina dengan ujung jarinya, sambil memijat-mijat pelan salah satu payudaranya dengan mata terpejam.

_"Berapa liter air mani yang kau keluarkan untuknya, Nak? Dia sungguh keterlaluan. Membiarkanmu tersiksa seperti ini."_

_"Jika aku tinggal denganmu. Akan kubuat tubuhmu menjerit sepanjang malam."_

_"Dia adalah ayah paling beruntung sedunia, mendapatkan gadis paling seksi yang pernah ada di situs ini."_

**_"Hei, bagaimana jika ayahmu menonton ini?"_ **

Sasuke tertegun saat membaca salah satu komentar yang muncul di videonya.

_-Maka dia akan membunuhku tentu saja. Dia adalah pria bermartabat. Tidak akan suka melihat putrinya bertindak seperti ini._

Itulah balasan Sarada.

Namun, itu salah besar.

Siapa yang berhasil membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan ejakulasi rutin dan ereksi parah setiap malam? Tak lain berasal dari video yang dibuat oleh putrinya sendiri.

Yang perlu Sasuke lakukan adalah membuat Sarada yakin bahwa ia pun akan sangat senang hati untuk menggoncangnya di tempat tidur.

.

.

Namun, Sarada ada benarnya. Sasuke tidak mungkin menjebloskan kemaluannya sendiri ke dalam vagina ketat putrinya sendiri.

Meski kita sedang tidak berbicara soal moral dan stigma bahwa hubungan antar-keluarga itu dilarang, namun yang membuat Sasuke mempertimbangkan kembali untuk tidak menggenjoti Sarada adalah ia tidak ingin lepas kendali dan membuat putrinya hamil. Selain urusannya bisa lebih panjang, ia tidak bisa lagi melakukan hal tersebut dengan cara yang sama. Namun, dibalik itu semua, sesungguhnya Sasuke sangat menikmati pemandangan tubuh Sarada yang menjadi berkali lipat lebih menggairahkan saat mencapai klimaks. Bayangkan tubuh gadis kecil yang belum mengenal pacaran, sudah bisa merasakan orgasme di dalam tubuhnya.

_"Skenario apa yang kau harapkan bisa terjadi?"_

Salah satu komentar dari akun anonim itu masuk ke kolom video Sarada.

- _Aku harap suatu malam, ia masuk ke kamarku dan mengentakkan dirinya di dalam diriku_.

Sasuke tersenyum membaca jawaban yang terlampau polos.

 _"Itu terlalu imajinatif, Nak. Tertarik_ roleplay _?"_

.

.

Berawal dari obrolan singkat, Sasuke mulai mengenal diri Sarada secara mendalam melalui sesi curahatan hati singkat.

Sosok Sasuke ternyata sudah menelan bulat-bulat pikiran, jiwa, dan raganya. Ia sangat jarang bertemu dengan ayahnya. Mereka hanya bertemu tiga bulan sekali, bahkan terkadang enam bulan sekali. Figur pria dewasa yang jantan dan maskulin pada diri ayahnya membuat Sarada yang baru saja mengenal kepuasan seksual tak ayal membayangkan ayahnya sendiri sebagai sosok dominan. Ia sangat ingin otot-otot kekar ayahnya menggosok kuat isi vaginanya, mengucurkan cairan mani hingga keluar, membuat pria itu menyedot isi cairan ejakulasinya hingga kering tak bersisa. Fantasi itu terkadang menggiring Sarada untuk melakukan masturbasi. Dan di saat pikiran liarnya tidak bisa dikendalikan, maka Sarada menambahkan objek seksualnya. Ia selalu membayangkan dua pria akan memuaskan dirinya.

Sarada bahkan telah membuat skenario fiktif dalam pikirannya. Ia ingin terbangun dan mendapati ada dua pria dewasa di atas tempat tidurnya. Masing-masing meremas payudara hingga ereksi, mengecipakkan vaginanya hingga berlumur mani, menghisap leher sampai merah, meraba perut, serta memijat semua titik rangsang tubuhnya.

Sarada akan dengan pasrah mencodongkan dadanya hingga membusung dan mendekatkan dua kepala pria ke masing-masing payudaranya agar mereka menyusu. Perasaan sakit, ngilu, kram, dan nikmat bercampur jadi satu di tiap payudaranya dipijat dan dihisap oleh mesin penyedot.

Ia akan mengarahkan kedua tangan pria itu untuk memijat klitorisnya dan satu lagi menggesekkan jari ke dalam liang vaginanya.

Ia akan terus membuat mereka memijat vagina dan menyedot payudaranya. Gesekkan terus-menerus pada dinding kelaminnya akan menghasilkan cipratan orgasme yang membasahi tangan pria di bawahnya.

Dan saat orgasmenya tengah berlangsung, ia ingin pria di sebelah kanan langsung sigap mengocok dinding vaginanya dengan cepat agar memperpanjang reaksi pengeluaran cairan maninya.

Pantat Sarada sudah sangat basah membayangkan itu semua.

.

.

" _Apa kau sinting?_ _Aku meniduri seorang anak berumur 13 tahun_?"

Suara bariton itu terdengar sedikit meninggi dari ujung telepon. Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang. "3 juta Yen tiap kali kau membuatnya orgasme."

Suara pria di ujung telepon tertawa. " _Ini tawaran gila, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menolak. Siapa gadis ini dan kapan aku bisa melakukannya_?"

"Tidak penting bagimu siapa gadis ini, tapi aku jamin dia akan sangat berterima kasih dengan pelayananmu. Aku perkirakan dia akan berada di rumah sendirian. Kau hanya tinggal perlu datang, masuk ke kamarnya, dan menidurinya dengan stamina seperti kau meniduri lima gadis dalam semalam."

Pertanyaan ini diucapkan setengah berbisik. " _Hei, Bung_. _Bukankah_ _ini masuk tahap pemerkosaan anak di bawah umur_?"

"Tidak. Kita hanya berusaha memenuhi fantasi yang dimiliki anak ini. Percayalah. Aku _tahu_ dirinya."

" _Terserah kau saja_. _Apa gadis ini masih perawan_? _Maksudku, aku ingin menyesuaikan diriku._ "

"Ya. Entahlah. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri nanti."

" _Kuharap sudah_ tembus _karena aku tidak ingin melihat ada darah di kemaluanku sendiri_. _Itu akan semakin menambah pengingat dosa_."

Sasuke setengah tertawa. "Kau sudah berdosa dengan menerima tawaran ini sejak awal. Tapi, itu tidak masalah. Baiklah. Kau bisa datang malam ini. Dia akan pergi ke kamar mandi sekitar pukul 9 malam. Kau bisa menunggu di depan kamar mandinya dengan membawa obat bius. Pastikan kamera sudah terpasang saat kau melakukan aksimu."

" _Aku sudah sangat siap_."

"Dan satu lagi."

Sasuke memberi penegasan yang kuat pada suaranya.

"Kau harus bergerak di bawah komandaku."

.

.

Sasuke duduk dengan segelas kopi yang disediakan pada hotel yang disewanya. Ia duduk rileks di depan monitor yang menampilkan pemandangan suasana kamar Sarada.

Tak berapa lama, pria berkulit gelap dengan tubuh besar yang berotot berjalan masuk, membopong tubuh putrinya yang pingsan dalam gendongan. Ternyata rencananya berhasil. Di luar dugaan, ternyata sejauh ini pria itu bisa masuk ke rumahnya tanpa ketahuan.

Sembari pria itu membaringkan tubuh Sarada di tempat tidur, Sasuke memerhatikan ukuran tubuh keduanya yang amat berbeda jauh. Sarada nampak seperti anak kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh lelaki sewaannya yang berwujud besar dan kekar.

' _Baik. Sekarang lepas seluruh bajunya_.'

Pria itu mendengarkan dari alat bantu dengar yang disematkan di telinganya. Sudah jelas bahwa perjanjian mereka adalah, ia hanya akan bergerak di bawah komando Sasuke.

Sasuke memerhatikan kedua tangan pria itu menarik baju Sarada ke atas leher, hingga memperlihatkan dua bongkah bukit payudaranya yang menjulang. Pria itu nampak tertegun.

"Boleh aku memegangnya?" tanyanya hati-hati.

' _Ya. Tentu saja. Kau akan memakai tubuhnya sepanjang malam_.'

Sasuke menyaksikan jari-jari besar itu meremas salah satu puncak payudara putrinya, menekannya dan menggoyangkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Daging gumpal tersebut bergerak seperti adonan. Daging buah dada itu nampak kenyal dan lunak ketika diremas-remas dengan gemas. Membesar dan mengempis seiring dengan telapak tangan yang memencet payudara itu dengan rakus. Sarada nampak menggeliat di tengah tidurnya.

"Perutnya sangat halus. Seluruh kulitnya sangat halus." Tangan itu meraba perut ratanya. Tangannya yang lain menjentik-jentikkan puting satunya lagi hingga mengeras. "Putingnya sangat mungil dan menggemaskan."

' _Kau akan terkejut saat melihat yang berada di bawah._ '

Pria itu mengerti dan dirinya semakin tidak sabar untuk membuka hidangan utama yang masih tersegel di bawah sana.

Kedua tangan pria itu menurunkan celana sekaligus celana dalam milik Sarada hingga ke lutut, kontan memperlihatkan lipatan kelamin basah yang masih polos dan sedikit menggembung.

"Apa ini adalah vagina milik anak tiga belas tahun?" tanyanya retoris, lebih ke arah kagum dan berbicara dengan diri sendiri.

' _Kau bisa menciumi baunya_.'

Wajah pria itu menunduk dan mendekati vagina polos milik Sarada.

Ekspresinya nampak menikmati aroma semerbaknya. Aroma kelamin yang selalu mengeluarkan air mani tiap malam. Dia sudah menonton seluruh video Sarada di situs tersebut. Namun, ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang aslinya jauh lebih membangkitkan gairah.

' _Sekarang lepaskan seluruh bajunya_.'

Pria itu segera melucuti sisa-sisa kain yang masih melekat di tubuh Sarada dan melemparnya ke bawah tempat tidur.

' _Ikat kedua tangannya di atas tempat tidur dan tutupi matanya dengan kain._ '

Pria berkulit gelap itu mulai mengeluarkan peralatan yang sudah mereka siapkan. Sasuke menyaksikan mata Sarada yang kemudian dililit oleh kain hitam dan kedua tangannya yang diikat di ujung masing-masing tempat tidur, sehingga membuat posisi tangan Sarada seperti Y raksasa.

' _Jilat vaginanya. Masukkan lidahmu sedalam yang kau bisa dan goyangkan dia secepat mungkin_.'

Sasuke menyaksikan pria itu membuka kedua paha Sarada lebar-lebar, membuka lipatan vagina itu ke hadapan dunia, memperlihatkan ceruknya yang basah. Kepalanya yang besar bersiap-siap menyejajarkan diri, mulutnya bergerak maju dan melahap rakus bibir vagina dalam sekali telan. Pandangan vagina Sarada langsung dihalangi oleh keberadaan kepala yang membenamnya.

Sasuke dapat mendengar suara lidah yang beradu dengan daging basah, menandakan vagina itu kini tengah dikunyah oleh lidah paling mutakhir di sejagat situs dewasa. Bunyi kecipak keras memberi pertanda bahwa tubuh Sarada sudah semakin terangsang dan air mani mulai perlahan-lahan membasahi kelaminnya.

Pinggul Sarada mulai bergoyang-goyang sedikit, ekspresinya seperti menahan kesakitan.

' _Buat putingnya ereksi_.'

Sambil terus mengkocok vagina itu menggunakan lidah, pria itu meraih dua gundukan yang tengah mengacung keras di dada Sarada. Sasuke menyaksikan kelima jari orang itu menggerumukkan daging bulat tersebut dan menyebabkan dada Sarada agak mengacung ke atas.

Sasuke sedikit merasa puas saat menyaksikan reaksi Sarada perlahan-lahan mulai terbangun.

Melihat goyangan payudaranya yang nampak semakin berat di dalam raungan tangan pria itu, Sasuke mengerti bahwa dua payudara itu sudah mengalami ereksi penuh.

' _Tinggalkan sementara payudaranya_. _Sekarang goyangkan klitorisnya menggunakan jarimu. Gunakan jari lain untuk membuat penetrasi dalam dindingnya dan kocok bagian dalam vaginanya dengan kencang. Dan tetap jilati dia hingga ia orgasme di dalam mulutmu_.'

Sasuke tahu bahwa proses penjarian atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai _fingering_ milik pria ini, sudah sangat terkenal seantero situs dan diklaim dapat membuat wanita lawan mainnya bergetar akan perasaan orgasme. Maka dari itu, Sasuke sangat puas saat melihat pria itu tetap menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengguncang dinding vagina mungil itu, sementara salah satu jarinya nampak menggoyangkan klitoris dengan kencang dan kedua jari lainnya menerobos dinding lipatan tersebut, menggoncang kuat hingga masuk ke area rahim paling dalam.

Tiga rangsangan dalam satu waktu. Bunyi kecipak Sarada seperti melodi di telinga Sasuke. Ya, Sarada. Aku tahu tubuhmu akan menerima itu.

Sasuke menyaksikan dengan serius saat proses tersebut berlangung selama beberapa menit. Bunyi kecipak air mani terdengar semakin ramai. Pinggul Sarada mulai terangkat perlahan-lahan.

_"Ngh-gaah ..."_

Cairan bening menyemproti bibir mulut pria itu hingga penuh. Pria itu mencabuti jemarinya perlahan dan mendapati selaput bening tebal menyelimuti seluruh telapak tangannya.

Pria itu sedikit terpana dengan kemampuan orgasme milik perempuan di bawah umur ini. Ia melihat dada eloknya terpompa naik turun mengais oksigen dengan deru napas berat. Nampaknya kesadaran mulai menguasai sepertiga isi kepalanya. Namun, orang di balik telinganya sedikit memiliki rencana tambahan.

' _Sekarang masukkan ketiga jarimu. Sentuh ke dalam hingga mendorong bagian g-spotnya, kocok segila mungkin yang kau bisa. Dan jangan berhenti hingga aku bilang berhenti._ '

Apa orang ini memiliki rencana rangsangan stimulus tanpa henti pada anak perempuan ini? Pikiran gila itu segera ditepis oleh pria tersebut. Ia lebih tergiur dengan jumlah uang yang ditawarkan.

Ia menuruti perintah Sasuke. Dengan segera diangkatnya salah satu paha hingga kakinya menjadi semakin membentuk huruf V yang tajam. Ia memasukkan ketiga jari besarnya ke dalam lipatan kecil Sarada yang _baru saja_ mengeluarkan cairan orgasme itu.

Tubuh Sarada sedikit bereaksi saat merasakan seonggok daging besar tengah berusaha mengoyak bagian kewanitaannya yang masih resptif terhadap sentuhan. Rasa getaran yang mengguncang dinding-dindingnya menyadarkan dia bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah menggetarkan seisi vaginanya dengan kuat. Air di dalam rahimnya semakin terdorong mengucur keluar. Desakan ingin kencing itu kembali memuncak.

Tiga menit berlalu dan pinggul Sarada kembali teracung ke udara. _"Ayah, ahngh ... "_ Semprotan hangat kembali membasahi jemari pria tersebut, meski kocokannya masih terus berguncang di dalam vaginanya.

Tubuh Sarada mulai dibasahi keringat. Pahanya sedikit bergetar seiring dengan desiran orgasme panas yang baru berlangsung. Sementara jari pria tersebut tidak berhenti menggoyangkan isi vaginanya dengan kuat dan memancing cairan lain untuk terus keluar.

Paha Sarada semakin menggeliat. Pria itu makin menggila.

Pria tersebut segera memenuhi perintah Sasuke untuk tetap menjaga kecepatan guncangan jarinya di dalam lipatan hangat yang basah tersebut, terus merangsang Sarada agar birahinya semakin aktif.

' _Terus kocokan jarimu tanpa henti.'_

Sasuke melihat pinggul Sarada masih menusuk ke udara, kejang dan bergetar, pertanda bahwa putrinya masih terus mengalami orgasme susulan. Sementara lidah dan jarinya masih mengoyak gelambir basahnya, tangan kekar satunya merayap dan meraup salah satu payudara yang membusung ke udara. Kelima jari itu meremas kuat dan mengaduk daging padat itu seperti adonan. Baru kali ini Sasuke mendengar Sarada mendesah-desah sekuat itu. Ketika menahan rangsangan di kelaminnya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya hampir mati rasa, pijatan sensual di payudaranya membuat gairah itu semakin menjarah sekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Bunyi kecipak yang dihasilkan gelambir encer di dalam tubuh Sarada sungguh memberikan imajinasi panas yang membakar kepalanya. Putrinya terus-menerus mengeluarkan larutan mani itu dari dalam liang tubuhnya. Tanpa henti. Terus terangsang. Penuh gairah. Tersengat birahi yang menggetarkan.

' _Oke, cabut._ '

Hentakan keras mengguncang pinggul Sarada. " _HH-ANGH_!"

Bunyi gemuruh air mani mengucur deras. Saluran kencing yang semula tersumbat, kini mengalir deras seperti mata air. Mengucur membasahi tempat tidur, menyemproti tangan dan perut pria itu. Seluruh kontraksi di tubuh Sarada, menimbulkan hentakan yang menyiramkan seluruh cairan hangat itu ke perut pria itu. Reaksi tersebut memberi sensasi dingin dan menggigil ke seluruh tubuh Sarada, bergejolak antara perasaan puas, nikmat, diiringi kelegaan yang teramat sangat. Sarada merintih dengan keras mendorong gempuran cairan orgasme itu ke luar tubuhnya.

Masih lagi beberapa kali pinggul Sarada terhentak sendiri di udara, mendorong cipratan demi cipratan termuntahkan ke seprei. Hingga satu menit berlangsung, barulah pinggul itu terbanting ke tempat tidur.

Seluruh tubuh Sarada nampak basah kuyup seperti habis bermain di bawah hujan, banjir dan mengkilat. Suaranya yang parau terus merintih dan memanggil ayahnya, membutuhkan rangsangan lagi dan lagi. Pahanya ia buka lebar dengan kelamin merah yang masih merekah basah. Payudara yang keras itu sengaja ia busungkan ke udara menambah lekuk indah tubuhnya pasca klimaks. Dadanya yang memapah dua gundukan daging sintal itu naik turun memompa udara yang sulit ia cerna.

Pemandangan sehabis orgasme yang indah dari tubuh seorang anak kecil di hadapannya membuat kelamin pria itu berdiri tegak tanpa sadar. Pria itu masih terpana memandangi mahakarya yang telah ia perbuat pada tubuh seorang gadis belia yang belum tumbuh bulu kemaluan. Basah dan tak berdaya. Bergetar dan terstimulasi.

Sasuke menyadari ereksi kuat yang dialami oleh pria tersebut.

' _Gosokkan batang kejantananmu di kulit vaginanya. Biarkan dia merasakan panjang dan lebar kemaluan yang akan memasuki dirinya._ '

.

.

Apa yang Sarada rasakan di malam itu?

Fantasi yang semula hanya ia tulis di kolom jawaban untuk menggambarkan hasrat terliarnya ternyata dikabulkan oleh seseorang.

Sarada pernah menulis di deskripsi publik, bahwa ia pernah membayangkan jika suatu malam, seseorang akan membuatnya pingsan, membawanya ke tempat tidur, melucuti pakaian tidurnya hingga ia telanjang bulat, dan ia akan merasakan banyak jemari, lidah, dan kelamin pria dewasa yang menggosoki area terdalamnya hingga ia tak mampu berpikir selain merasakan orgasme puncak yang berulang. Dan Sarada secara gamblang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin yang melakukan itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Siapa sangka fantasi itu dikabulkan oleh sang ayah?

Namun, melalui _jalur lain_.

Sarada tidak mengingat apapun lagi saat orang bertubuh raksasa itu tiba-tiba menerjangnya dari belakang dan membekap mulutnya dengan sebuah kain tebal berbau menyengat. Tak berapa lama setelah itu pandangannya berangsur gelap dan kepalanya serasa melayang dengan ringan.

Yang Sarada sadari setelah tersadar adalah, tubuhnya tengah berbaring dengan kedua tangan terikat, mata tertutup kain tembus pandang, dan bantal yang mengangkat pinggulnya ke udara.

Dan tidak ada sehelai kain pun menutupi tubuhnya.

Meski samar, namun Sarada dapat melihat bayangan sesosok orang tengah duduk di antara kedua pahanya yang terbuka.

Sarada terbangun dengan keberadaan gerakan jari-jari yang mengaduk-aduk lipatannya.

Pernah merasakan gejolak ingin buang air kecil pada saat tidur?

Itulah yang ia rasakan saat mulai terjaga.

Sarada terbangun pada saat desakan ingin buang air kecilnya begitu besar, belakangan Sarada mengetahui bahwa itu adalah orgasme.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mendapati tubuhmu begitu polos, tak berbusana sehelai pun, terbaring di tempat tidur, dengan paha terbuka lebar, mengendus udara dingin menyapu vaginamu, merasakan dua ikatan kuat di pergelangan tangan yang membawa kedua tanganmu terbuka bebas, dan tak mampu melihat apapun karena terhalangi oleh pengikat mata?

Jika kau sedang sendirian di kamarmu, mungkin kau akan jauh lebih memikirkan tentang bagaimana melepaskan semua ikatan ini, namun dalam kasus Sarada yang tengah berdua bersama pria lain, ia akan pasrah membayangkan apa yang pria itu lakukan pada tubuhnya yang terikat.

Sarada sungguh tidak pernah merasakan getaran jari pria dewasa di dalam vagina, mau pun jilatan lidah orang lain di payudaranya, sehingga pada saat tubuh amatirnya merasakan seluruh rangsangan itu secara bersamaan, birahinya yang mengendap kian meluap hingga membentuk gelombang hasrat yang membakar.

Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan perasaan geli, menyengat, ngilu, namun nikmat di saat yang bersamaan. Yang ia rasakan adalah liang kewanitaannya mengucurkan banyak air.

Getaran jari di vaginanya semakin kuat.

Rasa panas itu membumbung tinggi, menggetarkan seluruh isi cairan di dalam tubuhnya dalam bentuk rasa geli yang menyengat, menyusutkan seluruh energi hingga terpusat ke liang senggamanya seperti aliran sungai yang deras, perasaan puncak itu kian dekat, menandakan orgasme lanjutan akan kembali menerjang tubuhnya seperti ombak keras.

Sarada tidak memikirkan apa pun lagi selain membayangkan diri Sasuke yang sedang mengguncang vaginanya sekarang. Hisapan di payudaranya semakin perih.

_"A-aaahh, ngh, AANGH, Ayah! "_

Jeritan memanggil ayahnya menyongsong semprotan kuat susulan yang membelah dinding vaginanya, membentuk semburan deras dari dalam saluran kencingnya. Sarada mengejang kuat, menjerit, mendorong seluruh kekuatan itu keluar dari tubuhnya, merasakan gesekan air menerjang dinding saluran kencingnya.

Pinggulnya bergetar di luar kendali, pertanda orgasme baru saja terlewati.

Sebuah daging panjang berdiameter besar, menggosoki dinding kemaluannya dengan penuh penekanan. Rembesan air mani terus mengucur deras dari lipatan senggamanya.

Kepala Sarada terus terisi oleh kabut birahi, tetap mengiringi perasaan saat ujung kelamin itu mendorong belahan gelambirnya. Paha Sarada terus terbuka lebar. Jantung Sarada berdentum-dentum kencang merasakan kejantanan pria dewasa tersebut perlahan-lahan memisahkan dua lapis bibir kelaminnya dengan dorongan sensual.

Sarada masih belum percaya bahwa inilah saatnya. Namun, saat penis berukuran bonggol mentimun besar itu mendesak masuk ke dalam vaginanya yang licin, di saat itulah Sarada percaya bahwa dirinya sedang dipenetrasi.

.

.

' _Masukkan dengan sangat perlahan-lahan_.'

Pria itu memegangi kedua paha Sarada dengan gugup dan mendorong kejantanannya dengan kekuatan selembut yang ia bisa.

Jantung berdebar saat menyaksikan dua belah daging lebam penuh rembesan air mani itu terbelah pelahan seiring dengan dorongan kelamin yang ia paksa masuk.

Punggung Sarada tiba-tiba melenting kaku. Ekspresinya nampak menahan kesakitan, namun suara erangan yang meluncur dari mulutnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

' _Apakah kau menubruk selaput daranya?'_

Batang kejantanan itu mulai tenggelam sebagian dalam kuluman hangat dan pria itu menggeleng.

' _Tidak ada? Sekarang. Hentakan sekuat yang kau bisa_.'

Pria itu menarik napas panjang dalam-dalam. Ia semakin membuka lebar paha pasangannya. Pinggulnya sedikit dinaikkan dengan posisi tubuh yang semakin condong ke bawah. Dengan satu tarikan napas, pinggul raksasa tersebut menjeblos sekuat tenaga, menghantam dinding terdalam, mendorong sedalam yang ia bisa ke dalam ceruk kelamin gadis kecil di hadapannya.

Pantat Sarada langsung terdorong ke dalam tempat tidur.

" _Angh, angh ... Ayah-AHNGH!_ _"_

Rasa sakit, perih, geli, menyengat, panas, semua melebur menjadi satu menjadi gejolak gairah yang semakin memuncak.

' _Pegang kedua pahanya dan buka dia lebar-lebar. Letakkan kakinya di pinggangmu. Sekarang kau boleh bergerak secepat dan sekuat yang kau bisa._ '

.

.

Sasuke menyesap kopinya sambil memusatkan perhatian pada layar di depannya.

Mata yang serupa kegelapan malam menyaksikan pinggul pria besar itu mulai berayun gila di atas kasur putrinya. Sasuke masih berusaha mencerna fakta bahwa ada pria lain di kamar Sarada yang tengah memberinya penetrasi bengis setara dengan sesi pembuatan video porno pada kemaluan putrinya. Ya. Sebuah kemaluan raksasa baru saja menjeblos vagina putrinya.

Bunyi keset daging basah yang saling bertempur semakin membangun suasana di kamar mungil itu. Pinggul pria terus terus memukul-mukulkan diri dengan kekuatan penuh ke dalam liang senggama Sarada yang hangat dan basah. Dan ia tidak akan berhenti sampai Sasuke mengatakan berhenti. Karena Sasuke sendiri tahu, bahwa kemaluan itu sedang berusaha membuat putrinya bahagia.

Sasuke memandang puas melihat punggung putrinya melengkung sempurna dan mulut menganga lebar. Dadanya membusung tinggi, menunjukkan dua bukit payudaranya yang gagah.

' _Kau boleh sambil meremas kedua payudaranya_.'

Sasuke menyaksikan dengan jantung berdebar saat kedua tangan besar itu menjarah kedua daging yang semula berdiri tegak. Remasan di puncak dadanya membuat kepala Sarada makin terbanting ke belakang. Sementara payudaranya terus dirangsang oleh kedua tangan, vaginanya pun terus dipenetrasi dengan kekuatan binatang. Kejantanan dengan ukuran setara lengan milik Sarada itu menjeblos berkali-kali ke dalam liang vagina Sarada, memberikan gesekan terus-menerus tanpa ampun.

Teriakan Sarada semakin melengking saat pria itu berhasil menumbuk titik kepuasannya.

' _Jangan kehilangan titik g-spotnya dan terus serang bagian itu berkali-kali_.'

" _A_ _-Ayah-hh! Ayah! Angh, angh, mau pipis, ahh_!"

Meski tanpa disuruh pun pria tersebut tahu bahwa cara terbaik untuk membuat wanita cepat mencapai kepuasan orgasme adalah dengan merangsang titik _g-spot_ nya berkali-kali. Dan itulah yang telah dilakukannya sedari tadi pada tubuh anak ini.

_"J-jangan berhenti, Ayah, aangh ... terus-hh ... A-aku m-mau ... muncrat ... aangh ..."_

Sama seperti video porno Jepang yang sering ia tonton, Sasuke menyaksikan adegan yang sama persis dengan video-video tersebut. Perempuan yang terikat, berlumur keringat, pria berukuran besar, tubuh si wanita yang terbanting-banting setengah gemetar, air yang terus mengalir dari vagina yang tersumbat oleh dorongan penis yang melesak laju, dan suara-suara bantingan daging yang beirama dinamis.

Perut Sarada semakin mengempis.

" _M-mau ... muncrat ... anghh ..._ "

Sasuke bisa mendengarkan bunyi kulit keset yang becek sekarang. Jeritan Sarada semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangannya terus meronta-ronta dan pinggul itu terus terangkat di udara. Tapi, Sasuke tidak ingin pria itu berhenti menggenjot Sarada. Dia ingin pria bertubuh besar itu terus menggoyangkan vagina putrinya. Ia ingin terus menyaksikan putrinya mengeluarkan air mani dari dalam liang kewanitaannya. Ia ingin melihat cipratan orgasme itu berlangsung selamanya sembari Sarada terus memanggil namanya.

" _A-aku akan-AANGH_!"

Itu adalah titik terpuncak Sarada. Seluruh tubuhnya mengejang sempurna. Payudara Sarada sangat membulat dan kencang. Ereksinya terkumpul di sana. Pinggulnya terlonjak kuat ke udara. Seluruh desakan itu tidak bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi. Rahim anak itu telah terguncang penuh dan gejolak di dalam tubuhnya harus segera dialirkan.

Pria itu langsung mencabut batang kejantanannya dari jepitan mulut kelamin sang anak. Dalam seketika, semprotan Sarada langsung memuncrat ke udara. " _AHH! Angh! Ngah_!"

Pinggulnya tetap terangkat selama beberapa detik dan mengantarkan semburan-semburan kencang yang berburu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Pancuran air hangat mengucur segar.

Hingga lebih dari satu menit, barulah seluruh dorongan itu mereda disertai dengan kondisi terakhir di mana Sarada telentang lemas begitu saja.

" _A-Ayah ... nghh ... la-lagi ..._ "

Sarada kembali membuka pahanya lebar-lebar.

Ada perasaan hangat di perutnya ketika melihat Sarada orgasme berkali-kali dalam semalam, meskipun itu melalui lidah, jari, dan kemaluan orang lain.

Bagai terhipnotis oleh tarian sensual yang menggoyangkan tempat tidur, Sasuke menyaksikan ronde lanjutan dari kedua orang tersebut. Mereka begitu bebas menubrukkan diri satu sama lain mengejar kepuasan, terperangkap dalam deru semangat. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan seprei yang terus berderit, kasur yang terus bergoyang, Sarada yang terus menggelinjang nikmat, dan pinggul pria tersebut yang getarannya bergoyang seperti mesin, muncratan liang vagina Sarada yang semakin encer oleh air mani kewanitaannya, Sasuke sangat menikmati semua pemandangan yang disajikan pada monitor pemantaunya.

Tidak ada jeda hingga ronde ketiga.

Hal ini menggiring Sasuke untuk kini memanggil pria lain yang telah mempersiapkan diri. Sasuke telah mengkalkulasi kemungkinan, apabila Sarada sudah tidak mampu menerimanya, maka ia akan berhenti sampai di sini.

Namun, melihat bagaimana tubuh gadis kecilnya mampu untuk terus menerima genjotan liar tersebut, membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa tubuh Sarada mampu dan _ingin_ menerimanya, meski dilayani oleh kedua orang sekaligus.

Kedua pria ini dikenal memiliki stamina seperti binatang buas. Kecepatan genjotannya beradu seperti mesin. Lidah mereka dapat menggetarkan seisi mulut vagina lawan mainnya sampai berbunyi keras. Jari-jari besar mereka dapat mendorong daging-daging kelamin hingga masuk ke dinding terujung. Jika satu pria saja sudah bisa membuat lima wanita terkapar, maka Sasuke memberikan dua sekaligus untuk Sarada.

Sasuke mengingat percakapan kedua kawan tersebut ketika ia menawarkan sebuah penawaran yang sama.

" _Bocah 13 tahun? Dia akan pingsan, kawan._ "

"Apa kau amatir? Aku tahu kau bisa membuatnya bertahan hingga tiga jam _._ "

" _Obat perangsang?_ "

"Stimulus tanpa henti."

.

.

_'Aku ingin kalian berdua menjilati dan menghisap kedua payudaranya.'_

_'Letakkan salah satu tangan kalian di klitorisnya, sementara yang satu lagi menstimulasi dinding vagina bagian dalamnya.'_

_'Jilati sambil pijat payudaranya.'_

' _Sekarang, buat dia orgasme sebanyak yang kalian bisa._ '

Komando demi komando meluncur dari bibir Sasuke tanpa henti.

_"Y-yaa ... angh ... t-teruus ... "_

Sasuke menyaksikan tubuh Sarada yang dihimpit oleh dua orang raksasa. Paha mungil Sarada terbuka lebar dan tergantung masing-masing di pinggang kedua pria tersebut. Satu per satu tangan besar mereka merembet ke vagina Sarada. Satu tangan kekar mengguncangkan dinding bagian dalam vaginanya, sementara satu lagi menggosok-gosok klitoris.

Rangsangan yang membumbung tinggi semakin diperkuat dengan stimulasi pada kedua payudaranya.

" _I-ini s-sangat ... angh ... n-nikma-ahh ... "_

Masing-masing mulut besar mereka melahap payudara kecil Sarada dan membuat dua gundukan kecil itu hilang dalam sekali telan. Jari-jari mereka di tangan yang satunya lagi terlihat memencet daging payudara itu hingga muat masuk ke dalam lahapan mereka. Mulut mereka nampak mengunyah dan mengaduk-aduk payudara itu dengan menggunakan goyangan mulut dan lidah.

Pinggul itu kembali terhentak ke atas, menandakan tubuh anak kecil itu kembali mengalami orgasme. Siraman air hangat merembesi kedua jari tangan mereka.

Mereka berdua merubah posisi seiring dengan perintah selanjutnya dari Sasuke.

_'Baringkan tubuhnya di atas salah satu tubuh kalian, sementara satunya berada di bawah vaginanya.'_

Pria yang di belakang membantu membuka paha Sarada lebar-lebar, sehingga rekannya bisa menjilati bibir vagina yang merah itu dengan leluasa.

"Astaga, dia sangat basah."

' _Kocok dia_.'

Pria besar terus menjilati lipatan merah basah itu sambil menusukkan kedua jarinya, hingga ke dinding paling dalam. Pinggul Sarada sedikit terangkat dan ia mulai mengaduk jarinya dengan semangat.

"Lihatlah. Dia tidak berhenti keluar."

' _Kau mungkin bisa sedikit menutup mulutmu dengan menjilati lehernya_.'

Sasuke terus memerhatikan dengan fokus saat rembesan-rembesan air terus membasahi di sekitar mulut pria yang mengerecoki bibir kewanitaan Sarada, menandakan bahwa vagina Sarada tidak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan orgasme ke mulutnya.

Pria besar mencabuti jarinya dari dalam vagina anak tersebut dan bibir kelamin itu langsung menyemburkan cairan hangat yang meremebesi seprei. Pria besar itu mendapati seluruh telapak tangannya seperti baru saja dicelupkan ke kaleng lem. Basah, hangat, dan penuh kelenjar yang merembes.

"Berapa liter yang kau keluarkan, Nak?"

Napas Sarada terlihat tersengal-sengal seperti ia baru saja lari maraton mengelilingi desa. Tubuhnya sangat berkeringat dan sekitaran wajahnya merah padam. Ia berbaring lesu di dada Pria besar yang masih membuka lebar kedua pahanya dari belakang. Sementara dua jari besar milik pria besar di depannya masih terus menggesek dinding kemaluannya dengan laju, membuka jalur menuju orgasme susulan.

Kedua pria tersebut terpukau saat Sarada tetap terus mengeluarkan cipratan-cipratan orgasme dari dalam tubuhnya, seakan-akan tubuhnya itu tidak henti-hentinya mendapatkan stimulasi.

_"Angh-angh-j-jangan berhenti ... "_

Lelaki yang menjadi tempat bersandar di balik punggung Sarada, membaringkan tubuh itu di samping dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya langsung memegangi payudara keras itu dari belakang dan menggesek-gesekkan ujung jari ke putingnya, disambangi dengan lidahnya yang turut menjilati sambil menghisap lehernya dari belakang.

Pria besar yang berada di antara kedua kakinya, membuka paha Sarada dan meletakkan salah satunya di atas bahu.

Ia kembali melakukan penetrasi dalam. Perut Sarada terdorong ke atas.

Sasuke menyaksikan kemaluannya yang besar melesak keluar masuk ke dalam lipatan basah milik Sarada yang penuh, lalu disertai pemandangan tangan pria besar satunya yang meremas putingnya yang ereksi dari belakang, sementara tangannya yang lain menggosok klitoris putrinya dengan cepat.

' _Putingnya masih ereksi. Kau bisa lebih cepat_?'

Menyadari bahwa mereka berdua bersama-sama sedang berusaha membuat Sarada orgasme kembali, pria besar di vaginanya mengatur posisi pinggulnya agar mampu mendorong lebih dalam. Pria itu mengabaikan jeritan Sarada. Payudaranya sudah sekeras batu, pelumasnya semakin licin, dan vaginanya berdenyut-denyut cepat. Jelas tubuh Sarada masih menerima ini.

Pria besar di bawah mengombinasikan kecepatannya dengan jari Pria besar satunya yang mengaduk klitoris Sarada. Jari raksasa itu terlihat tidak sabar ingin membuat Sarada orgasme.

" _Angh, hngh, ya ... lebih cepat ... ngh, ngh ..._ "

Merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dijamah oleh dua orang pria dewasa yang semangat membuatnya orgasme membuat Sarada gemetar di luar kendali. " _A-aku akan keluar, aahh,"_

Payudaranya yang ereksi terus dipijat oleh tangan besar, klitorisnya digosok dengan sangat laju, dan ada kemaluan keras dan kokoh terbanting-banting laju menggiling dinding vaginanya.

Tiga menit berlalu dan semprotan kencing kembali merembes seprai. " _Huangh!_

Kemudian Sasuke memerintahkan Pria besar yang berada di belakang Sarada untuk melanjutkan penetrasi lanjutan.

Vaginanya masih berdenyut-denyut ketika ujung daging Pria besar di balik punggungnya menerobos paksa membelah lipatan licin itu. Sarada merasa saluran kencingnya sudah sangat basah.

" _Aah_ _-hhh ... ngh ..._ "

Sarada merasakan mulut Pria besar di depan tubuhnya menghisap dan memijat payudaranya, sementara Pria besar di belakangnya juga melakukan hal yang sama pada payudara satunya. Menyadari kedua pria tersebut tengah melahap kelaparan putingnya dan sibuk menggosok dinding vaginanya dengan kemaluan raksasa, membuat Sarada merasa semakin terangsang dan berkeringat.

" _Ah-angh, ngh, angh_ , _i-ini sangat_..."

Klitorisnya kembali dipijat oleh tangan Pria besar di belakang. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang oleh gempuran birahi yang memuncak. Sarada mendengar bunyi kecipak nyaring yang ditimbulkan oleh daging di dalam dirinya. " ... _hhh ... nikmat ... "_

Cipratan besar kedua kembali menyemproti beberapa kali saat kemaluan itu tercabut. Dan di saat itulah ia merasakan kesadarannya nyaris menghilang.

"Dia akan pingsan."

"Tidak, saat aku melakukan ini."

Pria besar satunya segera mengguncangkan dinding vagina Sarada dengan cepat sehingga kembali menimbulkan getaran stimulus ke seluruh tubuh Sarada. Tubuh gadis kecil itu kembali berjengit menerima sensasi yang menyengatnya.

Kedua Pria besar itu sudah sangat berpengalaman di dunia video dewasa untuk membuat pasangan mereka tetap bertahan selama berjam-jam meski mereka sudah orgasme berkali-kali. Dua kombinasi antara jari dan kemaluan yang digoyangkan bersamaan akan membuat lawan mereka kembali terbangun oleh perasaan terangsang yang amat kuat.

Yang ada di dalam pikiran Sarada hanya dua kata yang terus diucapkan secara berulang.

_Jangan berhenti. Jangan berhenti. Jangan berhenti._

Sarada merasakan aliran kencing panasnya meningkat dalam kecepatan dan intensitas tinggi. Seakan-akan kedua orang itu ingin membuat ia mengeluarkan seluruh sisa cairannya. Sarada sudah hampir pingsan berkali-kali karena mengalami ejakulasi berulang-ulang yang membutuhkan tenaga yang kuat. Tubuhnya melunak. Sendi-sendinya tidak dapat ia gerakan. Tangan dan kakinya mati rasa. Namun lubangnya tetap terbuka untuk kedua Pria besar yang masuk bergantian dan mengguncang isi perutnya.

Sasuke masih sedikit terpana dengan kekuatan dua hunusan kemaluan barusan. Kedua kemaluan itu secara bergantian memasuki tubuh Sarada seperti tanpa halangan. Dan jari-jari mereka langsung sigap memberikan stimulasi tambahan pada vaginanya tiap kali Sarada hampir hilang kesadaran.

Sasuke sudah menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana vagina Sarada sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengeluarkan semburan-semburan deras dari dalam lipatan kelaminnya. Pertanda bahwa tubuhnya mengalami reaksi orgasme paksa secara terus-terusan.

Menyaksikan adegan demi adegan hubungan badan yang erotis dari dua pria dominan dan gadis kecilnya yang submisif serta haus rangsangan, membuat kemaluan Sasuke sangat tegak saat melihat kedua belah bibir vagina Sarada yang terus berkedut-kedut basah dan lebam.

Sasuke berjanji malam ini ia tidak akan menyuruh mereka berhenti.

.

.

Sarada kehilangan kesadaran di orgasme keenam belas. Meski salah satu dari mereka telah memberi rangsangan stimulus pada vagina dan klitorisnya agar ia tetap terbangun, namun rasa lelah yang melanda tubuhnya membuat ia terlelap dalam bius.

Sasuke kemudian membiarkan kedua Pria besar menemaninya tidur di ranjang. Dan meski sesi goyangan senggama itu sudah berakhir, Sasuke masih terus mengulang-ulang video di mana Sarada nampak terus-terusan orgasme sesaat kedua Pria besar itu secara bergantian menjebloskan kemaluan ke vaginanya. Jeritan klimaks Sarada adalah musik yang terdengar merdu di telinganya.

Video yang ia saksikan terlalu panas, terlalu sensual, terlalu kuat. Sesi kali itu ditutup dengan ejakulasi Sasuke yang menyembur ke lantai.

.

.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Sarada terbangun dengan perasaan ngilu sekujur tubuh. Dan yang terpenting adalah saluran kencingnya terasa perih sekali.

Sarada melihat tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi pada kamarnya. Bajunya masih lengkap, sepreinya masih teratur, pintunya baik-baik saja, dan suasananya masih sama seperti kemarin.

Namun, semua itu berubah sesaat ia berselancar di situs rahasianya. Seorang anonim baru saja menjajaki urutan pertama video yang paling banyak ditonton hari itu, mengalahkan video panas miliknya.

_I call my friends to fcked my daughter._

Punggung Sarada berdesir. Unggahan video itu berisi tentang dirinya.

Sarada menyaksikan bagaimana cara kedua pria berkulit gelap itu secara bersemangat menggesek dinding vaginanya dengan kemaluan raksasa mereka. Sarada bahkan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tubuhnya yang tidak terkontrol saat ia merasakan gelombang orgasme yang menerjang.

Tanpa sadar, payudaranya sendiri terasa mengeras melihat adegan di mana ia yang terus dipuaskan berkali-kali oleh seorang pria bertenaga tinggi.

Sarada sadar bahwa semua itu bukanlah mimpi. Pria orang itu adalah para dominan yang sangat mahsyur di situs dewasa tersebut. Ia dikenal mampu membuat wanita-wanita orgasme dengan cepat. Sarada tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, hingga kedua orang itu bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya secara begitu saja. Pria raksasa itu sama sekali tidak memperlakukannya seperti budak, melainkan mereka hanya terus memberikan stimulus kepada tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan sensasi kenikmatan. Dan mereka tahu titik kelemahannya, area yang bisa membuatnya menggelinjang keenakan, terangsang, menyengat secara bersamaan.

Pemandangan itu memberikan sensasi geli pada perutnya. Ada sensasi submisif yang menggairahkan saat menyaksikan tubuhnya sendiri yang digenjoti oleh beberapa pria di saat ia tak sadarkan diri. Ada rasa hangat di rahimnya saat menyaksikan tubuhnya terus-menerus mengeluarkan mani orgasme meski dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

Sarada tahu itu bukanlah mimpi basah belaka. Kenikmatan yang ia rasakan terlampau nyata.

Dan yang terpenting, Ayahnya yang telah menyiapkan ini semua.

.

.

**_Ping! Satu notifikasi dari-_ **

Lagi-lagi malam itu Sasuke mendapatkan notifikasi dari akun kesayangannya. Sarada baru saja mengunggah video.

Di dalam video itu, Sarada terlihat tengah menonton videonya, sementara ia mengaduk vaginanya kuat-kuat dengan satu tangan meremas payudaranya dengan gemas.

" _Ngh, engh, ahh._ "

Dia membayangkan dirinya tengah dicumbu oleh orang tersebut. Pahanya terbuka lebar dengan belahan daging yang sudah sangat basah, nampaknya sudah keluar berkali-kali. Matanya terpejam, sambil terus mengeluarkan desahan merengek. Hanya dengan membayangkan saja sudah bisa membuat saluran kencingnya terasa geli.

Kasur Sarada sudah sangat basah. Jelas ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menstimulasinya agar bisa keluar lebih banyak lagi.

Sasuke tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada goyangan pinggul Sarada yang tanpa henti.

' _Kurasa kalian akan punya klien tetap_.'

.

.

"Kau belum pernah demam hingga separah ini? Apa yang membuatmu hingga jatuh sakit seperti ini?"

Sarada bergumam di atas tempat tidurnya. "Kegiatan sekolah yang melelahkan." Tubuh mungilnya yang berbalut piyama nampak basah kuyup oleh keringat. Wajahnya pun memerah oleh suhu demam. Rambut-rambut basahnya nampak meleket di keningnya. Matanya sayu dan bibirnya nampak pucat.

 _Atau sibuk membuat video porno sepanjang malam_ , gurau Sasuke di dalam pikirannya.

"Kita jarang bertemu dan kau jarang menceritakan kabarmu." Sasuke mengecup keningnya. "Sekarang berbaring dan jangan bergerak selama aku membersihkan tubuhmu."

"Baik, _Ayah_." Sarada mengangguk lemah.

 _Tanpa perlawanan_ , pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menurunkan selimutnya dan menyibaknya hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Memperlihatkan tubuh Sarada yang lurus dan saling merapatkan diri karena kedinginan.

"Kita harus melepas pakaianmu."

Sasuke sudah fokus pada pemandangan puting Sarada yang mengeras dan tercetak di balik piyamanya.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu. Aku akan memberikanmu minyak hangat."

.

.

Sarada berfokus pada perasaan telapak tangan Sasuke yang menggosok-gosok perutnya dengan minyak. Tangan itu sangat besar dan hangat. Kedua-duanya bergantian menggosoki perutnya dari ujung ke ujung. Perasaan itu menyihir dirinya. Ia merasakan jari Sasuke sedikit menyayat kedua bukit payudaranya. Tidak hanya sekali namun berkali-kali.

Perasaan itu membuat perutnya serasa menggulung. Secara tiba-tiba telapak tangan Sasuke menyusup ke dalam celana dalamnya. Jari-jari besar itu langsung menggosok-gosok belahan kemaluan Sarada.

_"A-Ayah?"_

Sasuke tidak mendengar panggilan itu. Ia terus menggosok dengan serius. Sarada kembali merasakan nafsu yang terbangun dari dalam tubuhnya. Gairah itu kembali bangkit seperti tadi malam.

Gencaran itu membuat kepalanya seperti terbius. Ini semua terasa sangat salah, namun sekaligus juga terasa sangat nikmat. Gosokan jari ayahnya membuat kembalinya terbanting ke belakang. Sarada langsung membuka lebar-lebar pahanya untuk memberikan akses yang lebih leluasa.

Kocokan itu semakin liar.

" _Ah-Ayah, AHNGH! Ahngh ..._ "

Sarada tak mampu memikirkan apapun lagi selain stimulasi penjarian yang menyerang titik rangsangnya berkali-kali. Perutnya terasa semakin bergulung mengiringi cairan mani yang semakin membludak.

Sasuke mendadaak terdiam saat merasakan cairan hangat merembesi jari-jarinya.

Kedua-duanya terdiam. Mereka saling berpandangan. Tatapan Sarada terlihat ketakutan. Namun, mata Sasuke terlihat jauh mengerikan dan seperti mengetahui ada hal tengah disembunyikan.

"Apa kau baru saja mengalami orgasme? Jangan tutup pahamu. Kita belum selesai."

Belum sempat Sarada mencerna kalimat itu, bunyi pintu berderit dan Sarada seakan kehilangan kendali atas pikirannya.

Kehadiran kedua sosok besar di sana membuat memori tadi malam kembali bangkit ke permukaan. Kemaluan Sarada kembali terasa hangat.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, putriku."

Kecupan di kening mengiringi kepergian Sasuke meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

.

.

_Kamera dinyalakan._


End file.
